Crazy In Love
by Muchomasquepalabras
Summary: La universidades "Alfea y "Fontana Roja" han sido rivales durante años. Hasta que se decide unificar ambas universidades. Pero para los estudiantes sera difícil olvidar la enemistad que los ha separado durante años y juntos aprenderán que muchas veces el amor y la amistad se encuentra donde menos lo esperas.
1. Chapter 1

-¡STELLA! –Grito la pelirroja al visualizar a su mejor amiga entre la multitud estudiantil.

-¡Bloom! –Respondió la Rubia con la misma emoción mientras corría hacia el encuentro de su amiga.

Se dieron un gran abrazo.

-¡Te extrañe! –Comento Bloom Mirando a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa.

-¡Y yo a ti!

-Ya llego por quien lloraban –Dijo una voz conocida para ambas.

-¡Musa! -Stella y Bloom Corrieron a abrazar a la pelinegra.

-¡Te extrañamos! –Dijeron al Unísono la rubia y la pelirroja.

-Pero si nos vimos ayer en Amnesia –Respondió confundida Musa.

-Igual fue mucho tiempo sin verte –Dijo Stella.

Bloom asintió con entusiasmo.

Musa negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y a mí no me extrañaron? –Pregunto un chico moreno.

-A ti no Nabu –Dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Me siento tan apreciado –Fingió un poco de molestia.

Todos rieron.

-No sé por qué te sientes apreciado si no lo hacemos –Se burló Musa de su amigo.

Nabu la fulmino con la mirada.

-Con amigos así para que quiero enemigos -Bufo el chico divertido.

-A sí que chicos –Comento Bloom con entusiasmo –Cuarto Semestre universitario. Pareciera que hubiera sido ayer cuando entramos al jardín de niños.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde que entramos a la secundaria –Se burló Nabu.

-Pero es cierto ¿No?

"Favor todos los estudiantes dirigirse al auditorio. La directora Faragonda necesita hacerle un anuncio a todos" Se escuchó la voz de una mujer por los altavoces.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Esperaba que me ayudaran a llevar mis maletas a la habitación –Se quejó Stella.

-Salvados por la campana supongo. No tengo ganas de cargar con el closet completo de esta loca.

Stella miro molesta a nabu.

-Esta vez he empacado ligero.

-Stella tu nunca empacas ligero. –Se mofo Bloom se su mejor amiga.

-Tienes Razón. Una chica siempre debe estar preparada.

Los cuatro amigos caminaron por las instalaciones dela Universidad Alfea donde habían sido aceptado dos años atrás. Se conocían desde niños y no habían dudado ni un instante en aplicar para la misma institución.

-¿Qué creen que nos dirá la Señorita Faragonda? –Pregunto Musa –Ella casi nunca reúne a todos los estudiantes en el auditorio. Solamente durante los concursos se intercurso con esos tipos de Fontana Roja.

Todos hicieron una mueca cuando Musa menciono a los estudiantes de la Universidad vecina. Fontana Roja y Alfea eran rivales. Nunca habían tenido una buena relación. Los estudiantes de ambas universidades no se soportaban y no perdían oportunidad para ir a competencias nacionales e intentar ganarse el uno al otro. Pero siempre terminaban con resultados similares. Si fontana roja ganaba en futbol, alfea ganaba en natación y asi había sido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No tengo idea. Pero espero que sea algo importante. Mi ropa no se ordena sola.

-Claro que no ordena sola. La última vez que te ayude a ordenar tu closet termine perdida entre in montón de zapatos.

-Deja de ser exagerada Bloom –Stella le restó importancia.

-Buenos Días chicos –Hablo una voz cálida y maternal. La Directora Faragonda se caracterizaba por su amabilidad y sabiduría. Tenía su blanco cabello recogido en un moño y siempre vestía con faldas entubadas de colores oscuros.

Los murmullos rápidamente cesaron. Faraonda tenía el respeto de todos sus alumnos por lo que nunca era interrumpida mientras hablaba.

-Tengo un comunicado importante que hacerles. Hace unos meses me reencontré con un viejo amigo. Llevamos saliendo por un tiempo y pues ayer me propuso matrimonio –Las felicitaciones no tardaron en escucharse varios estudiantes empezaron a gritar felicitaciones a la directora.

-Muchas gracias chicos –Continuo Faragonda –Me alegra su entusiasmo. Siempre lo ha hecho. Bueno en fin lo que he venido a decirles es que mi futuro marido es el nuevo director y dueño de la Universidad Fontana Roja -Se escuchó un jadeo. Todos temían lo peor.

-Ahora nos dirá que se ira de Alfea –Stella negó con la cabeza –Ella no se puede ir es la mejor directora de todas.

Todos los estudiantes asintieron a su alrededor

-No hay nada más nefasto que la director Faragonda nos deje por esos chicos de Fontana –Dijo Nabu con pesar.

-No, no es nada de eso –Faragonda negó con la cabeza –No me voy a ir de Alfea chicos. Mi prometido y yo ¡Hemos decidió unificar las dos universidades!

-Retiro lo dicho –Dijo en voz aja Nabu –Si puede haber algo peor que eso y es esto.

Bloom asintió en dirección a su amigo.

Musa miro a la directora horrorizada.

-¡No pueden unificar ambas universidades! ¡Sera todo un caos!

* * *

 **Holaaaa. Esta es el primer fanfic que publico. Espero que los disfruten!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamentó la tardanza al publicar es que se me daño el computador con el capítulo escrito allí. Disculpen Las faltas ortográficas escribo desde el IPad.**

-Tenemos que hallar la manera de impedir esta unión -Hablo Brandon mientras daba un mordisco a su pizza

-Tienes razón ¿Se imaginan? El nivel de la universidad quedaría por los suelos, al igual que e reputación.

-Tampoco es para tanto Riven -Dijo Sky, rubio de ojos azules - La universidad de aldea se destaca por su calidad académica.

-¡Si pero en artistas! Esos chiquillos son totalmente despistados, desordenados e irritantes -Se volvió a quejar con el ceño fruncido el chico de cabello color magenta.

-¿lo dices por qué cantante que te pateo las pelotas? -Se burlo Sky -Supera eso fue el año pasado.

-¡Ella no pateo nada!

-Sí como tú digas -Concluyó Brandon mientras soltaba una carcajada

-¡CUIDADO! -Gritó una voz femenina.

Los tres chicos giraron el rostro para observar a un moreno dentro de un carro de el supermercado que corría s todos velocidad en dirección hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados. Los tres alcanzaron a quitarse del camino antes del impacto del carro.

-¡NABU! -Volvió a gritar la misma voz. Pero esta vez tenis rostro. Una chica de cabello color fuego se acercó a ellos con una mirada preocupada hacia su amigo.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó -¿Te hiciste algo?

NABU levantó el rostro y alzó las manos con una sonrisa.

-Wow eso está de locos ¡Quiero hacerlo de nuevo!

-¡Ya llegué! Que no cunda el pánico. He llegado yo. Stella. -Una chica rubia apareció al momento y miro horrorizada el desastre que había ocasionado su amigo.

-¡NABU! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡MI ROPA NUEVA! ¡Te voy a matar!

-Stella no...- Trato de detenerla Bloom pero era demasiado tarde NABU había empezado a correr con Stella persiguiéndolo.

Bloom negó con la cabeza e iba a tratar de detenerlos cuando apareció misa con una caja de crispetas y se sentó en una silla a observar el show.

-¿Qué no me vas a yudar a evitar otro desastre?

Musa negó en dirección a su amiga.

-Es más divertido simplemente observar -Le ofreció se su valde de chrisperas pero Bloom negó con la cabeza.

De pronto Stella alcanzó a NABU y se le tiro encima probando que este perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al suelo.

Sky, Riven y Brandon que habían observado la situación negaron con la cabeza.

-Tenían que ser de Alfea.

 **Se que es corto pero por ahora no puedo escribir más. Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron enserio :D tratare de subir más seguido ahora que estoy de vacaciones.**


End file.
